


To make the King Fall

by Kokato



Series: To make the King fall [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Merlin raramente aveva il piacere di vedere una qualsiasi emozione sul volto delle sue vittime, i suoi colpi erano troppo precisi perché qualcuno potesse sopravvivere più di qualche secondo.Da Arthur Pendragon, da lui soltanto, Merlin desiderava qualcosa in più.Ma Pendragon lasciò cadere il sigaro per terra e non rialzò la testa. Merlin non l’aveva previsto.“Ti ho visto, piccolo merlo.”





	To make the King Fall

Merlin si distese sulle piastrelle ruvide, direzionò il fucile di precisione sottovento. Da quella posizione, sdraiato sul tetto di pietra antica, ebbe una visione chiara della luna che dominava il cielo, così grande che Merlin accarezzò l’idea di colpirla con una pallottola.  
Nel palazzo la festa era al suo apice, perciò Merlin sapeva che Arthur Pendragon sarebbe presto comparso sul balcone dell’ala ovest. Puntò l’obiettivo verso la ringhiera di marmo, dove già immaginava la testa bionda reclinata all’indietro e la gola esposta dalla camicia sbottonata. Se Arthur Pendragon fosse stato una vittima più accessibile e meno mitologica, o anche soltanto se Merlin fosse riuscito trovare una lacuna nel sistema di sicurezza, Merlin avrebbe preferito di gran lunga sgozzarlo, passare il suo coltello preferito sulla pelle bianca della carotide fino a far sprizzare il sangue come il getto di una fontana. In compenso, considerò, lo avrebbe colpito alla fronte con una pallottola di sua produzione, di piombo levigato alla perfezione, cosicché il cervello gli sarebbe schizzato via in un fuoco d’artificio purpureo.  
Merlin aveva osservato Arthur Pendragon abbastanza per sapere che, al settimo bicchiere di champagne e alla decima aspirante regina dal cuore spezzato, il Principe d’Inghilterra dichiarava di averne abbastanza. Stringeva mani ed elargiva sorrisi quanto bastava per farsi concedere una pausa da quell’ordalia d’inchini e formalità, dopodiché se ne andava a fumare un sigaro all’aria aperta. Sempre ed immancabilmente alle undici e venticinque, minuto più minuto meno, e Merlin attendeva il momento in cui avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per assaporare il fumo, sospirando tra i denti un po’ storti, del tutto indifeso.  
Il suo punto di osservazione non era ideale, ma era l’unica falla nel sistema e, in ogni caso, la sua mira perfetta compensava perfettamente lo svantaggio. Le altre condizioni erano ideali: il vento era una brezza che sfiorava a malapena le guance e la grassa luna nel cielo forniva una visione chiara del perimetro.  
Quando finalmente Pendragon si degnò di farsi vedere, la sua ombra si proiettò alle sue spalle come a voler indicare a Merlin dove colpire. Non indossava la giacca, gli orli della camicia uscivano un po’ dal bordo dei pantaloni. Una fascia di stoffa lucida nera gli stringeva i fianchi, facendo sembrare più lunga la linea delle spalle e il petto più ampio, e dall’alto Merlin vide la clavicola contrarsi mentre Pendragon muoveva il braccio per afferrare il pacchetto di sigari che teneva in tasca. La cravatta dondolava sfatta dal collo ampio, e Merlin sapeva che Pendragon si era liberato dalla sua stretta in fretta e furia, allontanandosi dalla sala dei ricevimenti come aspettandosi di essere inseguito. Era un timore legittimo, a dire il vero, poiché un futuro Re non dovrebbe mancare mai del proprio stuolo di adulatori e dame svenevoli. Pendragon rilasciò i muscoli del suo corpo come se, fino a quel momento, li avesse tirati con dei lacci che teneva tra le dita, esalando un sospiro di sollievo. Accese il sigaro con l’accendino e reclinò la testa all’indietro, oltre il bordo della ringhiera di marmo, i muscoli prima tesi del torace si rilassavano sotto la seta bianca. Merlin avrebbe sparato non appena Pendragon avesse rialzato il capo per inalare una nuova boccata di fumo. Contò i secondi mentre tendeva il grilletto.  
Poiché Merlin aveva osservato forse più del dovuto, sapeva che Pendragon avrebbe alzato la gamba destra per sgranchirsi le ossa, e che nel movimento i pantaloni già stretti si sarebbero tesi sul suo inguine accentuando la larghezza delle sue cosce. Merlin, per qualche strano motivo, voleva che Pendragon avesse gli occhi aperti quanto la sua pallottola, la pallottola che Merlin aveva levigato soltanto per lui, gli avrebbe perforato la testa. Voleva che il sangue facesse da contrasto all’azzurro chiaro delle sue iridi, facendolo sembrare pazzo, iracondo. Merlin raramente aveva il piacere di vedere una qualsiasi emozione sul volto delle sue vittime, i suoi colpi erano troppo precisi perché qualcuno potesse sopravvivere più di qualche secondo.  
Da Arthur Pendragon, da lui soltanto, Merlin desiderava qualcosa in più.  
Ma Pendragon lasciò cadere il sigaro per terra e non rialzò la testa. Merlin non l’aveva previsto.  
“Ti ho visto, piccolo merlo.”  
Merlin distolse lo sguardo dalla fronte per osservare la sua gola, lunga e forte. La pelle era spessa e richiedeva un fendente deciso per essere lacerata. Anche saltando sul terrazzo e scattando verso di lui, le probabilità di dissanguarlo senza far rumore non valevano lo sforzo di fare un tentativo. D’altronde Arthur Pendragon era cresciuto nella Gioventù di Uther, dove l’ombra di suo padre lo aveva forgiato come uno dei più forti soldati al servizio del regime.  
“Non hai gli occhi da cecchino, piccolo merlo” continuò Pendragon, la gola che si gonfiava per far uscire le parole “Brillano così tanto che avrei potuto vederti da un chilometro di distanza.”  
Merlin si trattenne dal chiedere se doveva intenderlo come un complimento, ma allo stesso tempo era anche sciocco far finta che la sua copertura non fosse saltata. Sfiorò l’idea di colpirlo in un altro punto vitale, ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato altrettanto inutile. Lasciò il grilletto spingere contro il suo dito.  
Merlin allontanò l’occhio dall’obiettivo proprio mentre Pendragon rialzava la testa, un piccolo sorriso gl’increspava le labbra. I capelli erano un po’ sollevati sulla fronte, e Merlin pensò che il vento si faceva beffa di lui.  
“Non guardarmi a quel modo” disse Pendragon, e la voce uscì distorta e compiaciuta da quel suo brutto ghigno “Mi hanno addestrato a riconoscere i piccoli uccellini vigliacchi come te.”  
“Che m’importa del coraggio” disse Merlin, e la sua voce risuonò ad un tono troppo alto, troppo appariscente per i suoi gusti “Finché posso perforarti il cervello.”  
Pendragon indicò la propria testa e l’inevitabile verità che era ancora tutta intera, e Merlin non aveva ancora trovato un buon modo per rimediare. “Ho sentito parlare di te” Pendragon inclinò la sua testa integra di lato, guardingo “Sei pazzo proprio come dicono.”  
Merlin pensò con sicurezza che quello non era davvero un complimento. Nessuno mai sentiva parlare di gente come lui, e Pendragon detestava ogni sotterfugio e ogni vittoria conquistata al di fuori di un campo di battaglia. Lo chiamavano Cavaliere, perché se avesse potuto avrebbe concesso un corpo a corpo ad ogni nemico, con una spada in mano anziché una granata nei pantaloni. Uther aveva posto la guerra sopra ogni cosa e sopra ogni valore, e per quel Dio Marte che lo fissava dal terrazzo immerso nelle tenebre della notte estiva, Merlin non era altro che un fragile uccellino sul fianco di un carro armato.  
Morgana aveva di gran lunga sopravvalutato i suoi piani, considerò amaro.  
“Ti tengo ancora sotto tiro, se non l’hai notato” disse Merlin, il controllo della situazione scorreva via dalle sue dita di secondo in secondo.  
“Sparami, allora” ribatté Pendragon, allargando le braccia in un chiaro invito. I bottoni della camicia si tesero sul petto ampio mentre muoveva un passo dalla ringhiera, in modo che l’obiettivo del fucile lo centrasse dritto nel cuore. “Ma se quello che si dice di te è vero almeno per metà, allora so che non è davvero quello che vuoi.”  
Merlin non chiese cosa ne sapesse lui di ciò che voleva, ma Pendragon digrignò ancora di più i denti e continuò, imperterrito “Non vuoi uccidermi perché Morgana te l’ha ordinato. Non perché desideri che la Regina d’Irlanda salga sul trono d’Inghilterra.”  
“E allora perché?”  
“Sei il responsabile della morte dei più grandi capi di stato negli ultimi cinque anni, Merlin Emrys. Ero presente quando hai sparato alla nuca di Re Olaf, nel bel mezzo del matrimonio di sua figlia, e la pallottola è scivolata tra le sue vertebre perfettamente, uccidendolo sul colpo. So che ami rovesciare troni e governi, e so che ne sei capace anche con l’aiuto di una sola pallottola di piombo levigato. Ma sai molto bene anche tu che, da me, non è questo quello che vuoi.”  
Merlin rimase immobile mentre Pendragon rientrava nel palazzo, calpestando il sigaro ancora acceso nel tragitto. “Vieni in camera mia stanotte, sai dove si trova. E bada bene ad indossare abiti che si addicano alla mia alta persona.”  
Merlin avrebbe rimpianto per sempre di non avergli sparato in quel momento.  
***  
Arthur notò subito che il piccolo merlo lo aveva preso in parola: la giacca di lucida seta nera scintillava sotto le luci nella stanza, il cravattino faceva da contrasto alla porzione della gola visibile da sotto i vestiti e i capelli erano stati domati con indubitabile sforzo in un'unica onda di ciocche scure. Visto da vicino tutti i colori che adornavano il suo viso apparivano più vividi di come Arthur li avesse giudicati dalla foto che i servizi segreti erano riusciti a procurargli: le labbra erano più rosse, gli zigomi più affilati e gli occhi più azzurri. Come ogni sicario che non si preoccupa affatto che le proprie foto circolino nei sistemi informativi delle autorità governative, Merlin Emrys avanzò nella sua camera a viso scoperto, e Arthur ringraziò per l’onore senza parlare.  
“Alla buon ora” disse Arthur, indicando il ritardo con un movimento che fece ondeggiare lo champagne nel suo bicchiere. Merlin era più alto di lui, e questo semplice fatto si riverberò nella sua coscienza quando Merlin mosse un solo passo verso di lui con le sue lunghe gambe, la stoffa dei pantaloni tendeva sul sedere in modo allettante e si piegava vuota sulle cosce sottili. Per essere un uomo che sta spesso sdraiato o accucciato dietro l’obiettivo di un fucile di precisione, Merlin si muoveva con una grazia quasi regale.  
“Ti rendi conto che potrei sgozzarti in meno di un secondo?”  
Arthur rise, si piegò per porgergli il bicchiere di champagne versato apposta per lui “Beh, questo sì che è un ottimo inizio di conversazione.”  
Merlin lo fissò per un secondo infinito, poi si sedette sulla poltrona vicina alla sua, e Arthur ammise dentro di sé che quella posizione, con le gambe accavallate, la schiena reclinata all’indietro, la distesa del torace e le graziose dita avvolte attorno al flûte, gli si addiceva come al soggetto della copertina di una rivista scandalistica. Il regime aveva assoggettato la stampa d’Inghilterra alle proprie direttive da quando Uther Pendragon aveva, con le parole di un giornalista americano di cui Arthur non ricordava il nome, ‘perso la ragione’.  
Arthur avrebbe potuto ordinare una tiratura di migliaia di copie di una rivista soltanto su Merlin, senza alcun motivo. L’assurdità di quell’idea lo fece sorridere ancora di più, e Merlin assottigliò i suoi begl’occhi in un espressione esasperata.  
“Voglio proporti un accordo.”  
Merlin separò le labbra piene dal bordo del bicchiere prima di parlare “Che tipo di accordo?”  
“Diventa la mia guardia del corpo.”  
Merlin strabuzzò gli occhi e posò lo champagne, pronto a mettersi a ridere “E poi il pazzo sarei io?”  
“Sei attratto dalla grandezza, non è vero?” chiese Arthur, certo di avere ragione “Mi hai osservato a lungo e conosci tutte le mie abitudini. Sai per quanti secondi mi piace aspirare il fumo del sigaro prima di espirare, sai che lo champagne mi fa vomitare e sai che odio le cravatte, ma le indosso comunque perché sono il dannato Principe d’Inghilterra, e ci deve essere sicuramente qualche legge che mi costringe a vestire come un dannato pinguino ogni secondo della mia vita. Ma soprattutto sai che un giorno sarò Re d’Inghilterra… e tu vuoi essere colui che mi farà cadere.”  
“Ro-vi-no-sa-men-te” sorrise Merlin, scuotendo la testa da una parte all’altra per ogni sillaba, mordendosi le labbra in un modo che per poco non lasciò Arthur ipnotizzato. L’idea, tutt’ad un tratto, gli pareva molto divertente, e quasi si mise davvero a ridere. “Non sono sicuro che tu abbia davvero bisogno di una guardia del corpo.”  
“Sarai questo, ma soltanto davanti alla stampa. In realtà voglio che tu ti limiti a fare quello che hai fatto fino ad ora per Morgana o per chiunque altro tu abbia mai lavorato fin ora: voglio che tu uccida tutti i miei avversari.”  
“E perché non posso continuare a farlo al servizio di Morgana?”  
Arthur si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Merlin. Gli accarezzò una guancia come avrebbe fatto con le piume dell’uccellino codardo che l’aveva accusato di essere.  
“Perché in cambio, un giorno, io ti permetterò di uccidermi.”  
Arthur ebbe la conferma che Merlin era l’uomo ideale per il suo piano quando non udì alcuna domanda uscire dalla sua bocca. Lasciò che Arthur si abbassasse su di lui per baciarlo, allungando le mani e stringendo la sua nuca in una stretta quasi dolorosa. Le stesse mani che avrebbero premuto il grilletto e fatto saltare in aria il cervello di suo padre. L’idea era disturbante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo.  
“Anche questo fa parte dell’accordo?” chiese Merlin, tenendo ancora la punta della lingua di Arthur tra i denti, una luce folle brillava nei suoi occhi “Non ho capito ancora quali siano le tue intenzioni” iniziò, arricciando le labbra per il prossimo bacio “Ma non pensare di essere migliore di me, Cavaliere da strapazzo.”  
L’ironia nella sua voce risuonò come accordi di musica jazz, il tono profondo e vibrante trasmise un lungo brivido lungo la schiena di Arthur. Merlin invertì le loro posizioni senza troppe cerimonie, facendo cadere Arthur sulla poltrona e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia. Il movimento portò i loro inguini a sfregare e Arthur tirò la testa all’indietro sul bordo dello schienale, come aveva fatto mentre fumava sulla ringhiera del terrazzo dell’ala ovest, dove aveva sentito l’obiettivo del fucile puntarlo precisamente alla fronte. Quando Merlin infilò una mano nei suoi pantaloni e afferrò il suo pene, Arthur riconobbe che anche la sensazione era simile, il respiro di Merlin bruciava nella sua bocca come il fumo del sigaro e lo stesso imminente pericolo lo fece sussultare.  
Arthur prese una bella manciata del suo sedere, in ringraziamento, e Merlin sfregò le labbra umide sul suo collo, lasciando una scia di saliva fino alla clavicola. Arthur incrociò il suo sguardo, alzò un sopracciglio nella folle speranza che Merlin riuscisse a capire cosa intendeva dire. Uomo perfetto o no, destino o no, si conoscevano soltanto da una dannata ora.  
Ma Merlin capì, e fece una gran scena nello sfregare il suo bel sedere sul pacco di Arthur.  
“Non c’è qualche preliminare su quel tuo accordo?” chiese, ed Arthur lesse tra le righe che il contratto era sottoscritto.  
“Non credo che siamo ancora così intimi.”  
Merlin, inaspettatamente, rise come se fosse stata la battuta del secolo. Arthur scoprì che perfino la sua risata riusciva ad eccitarlo, e si chiese a quale penoso destino quella debolezza lo avrebbe portato.  
“Non siamo neanche intimi abbastanza perché tu possa scoparmi, se è questo che mi chiedi” disse Merlin, canzonatorio, e non fece una piega quando Arthur spinse i fianchi in avanti per sfregare il pene coperto dai pantaloni contro il suo sedere.  
Arthur mise il broncio come il piccolo principe viziato che molti giornali lo avevano accusato di essere. Meditò se fosse il caso di mettersi a piagnucolare. Avvolse le mani sui fianchi di Merlin e lo tenne fermo, spingendo verso di lui abbastanza forte perché capisse cosa si stava perdendo. Merlin, forse per farsi perdonare, lo afferrò di nuovo per la nuca e gl’infilò la lingua in gola, cavalcandolo, incrociando le gambe attorno al torace di Arthur affinché la frizione tra i loro corpi bastasse a far gocciolare i loro peni.  
“Ho del lubrificante nel cassetto…” si offrì Arthur, stavolta alzando tutt’e e due le sopracciglia.  
“Usalo per i cardini della porta” sospirò Merlin contro il suo orecchio, tornando a baciargli e mordergli il collo, e Arthur sentiva le labbra gonfie schiacciarsi contro la sua pelle e distendersi di nuovo ad ogni tocco “Questi vecchi palazzi inglesi hanno sempre bisogno di un po’ di manutenzione.”  
Arthur si trattenne dal dire che le battute di spirito sarebbero state escluse tra loro per contratto, ma Merlin era intento a strozzare il suo pene come se non intendesse fargli provare alcun piacere. Ma Arthur godeva comunque. La sincronia tra i loro corpi era sconcertante.  
Merlin sarebbe stato letteralmente la sua morte.  
“Muoio dalla voglia di scoparti, lo sai?” provo ancora Arthur, quasi disperato.  
Merlin rise e aumentò il ritmo, e Arthur sentì che stava per avere un orgasmo quando avrebbe dovuto urlare per il dolore, perché Merlin voleva decisamente iniziare a distruggerlo staccandogli le palle. Venne quando Merlin si alzò un po’ sulle ginocchia per appoggiare il mento sulla sua testa, alla vista del suo lungo collo che si contraeva e della sua bocca posizionata dritta davanti agli occhi.  
“Non ti hanno ancora insegnato che non puoi avere sempre quello che desideri…” Merlin baciò la fronte di Arthur, poi gli rivolse un sorriso maligno “… Principe d’Inghilterra?”  
Merlin si rialzò senza dire niente, rimettendo a posto i pantaloni umidi –Arthur nella foga non era riuscito a capire se fosse venuto o meno. Non si era sentito mai tanto confuso in vita sua quando Merlin passò una mano sui capelli impomatati, poi si diresse verso la porta.  
“Chiedi il mio numero ai tuoi servizi segreti” disse, prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Arthur tirò la testa all’indietro e rise, udendo il cigolio dei cardini arrugginiti.

*La parola “Merlin” in inglese si può tradurre come “Smeriglio”, che sarebbe un piccolo falco. Ho scritto “Merlo” perché il colore delle piume del merlo ricorda i capelli di Merlin, ma anche perché in italiano “Smeriglio” non suona allo stesso modo. Quindi diciamo che se immaginiamo che Arthur stia parlando in inglese, avrebbe detto “Little Merlon” invece che “Merlin”, perché in effetti sono due uccelli diversi. Ma io mi sto facendo troppe pippe mentali, perciò “Merlo” sia.


End file.
